


Do Not Disturb

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: the GazettE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: Keerah has been stood up for a date and finds herself drinking alone at the hotel bar that her supposed date was meant to meet her at. That time had passed two hours ago now and so she's drowning her sorrows at the bar. Yuu Shiroyama just had the date from hell and needs a drink to try and flush the memories of his earlier companion from his mind, feeling that he should probably just give up on dating altogether. But what happens when two people, hell-bent on giving up on relationships, end up at the same place at the same time and sharing their evening together?





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very loooong one-shot and probably should have been split into parts but eh, it'll give you all something to read, if you've some time to kill. This has been sitting in my unfinished documents for months and I finally got around to completing it. This contains sex..graphic sex and there's two scenes in this one-shot. Both of which are marked out in my usual manner which is this: ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ I always mark my adult scenes at the beginning and the end, so that readers can skip on past if they don't want to read. I know sex scenes aren't for everyone, so I try to compromise as best I can as I enjoy (not in THAT way, just to clarify.) writing and reading them. So without further ado, I present 'Do Not Disturb.'
> 
> Here! Have an Aoi! 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Shiroyama%20Yuu/1549443_666973956675617_1865982780_n_zpscftbso15.jpg.html)  
> 

Do Not Disturb

Keerah tied her long purple hair up into a messy bun and finished straightening her clothes, the wrinkles couldn’t be helped, that’s what happened when they were practically torn off and thrown into a heap on the floor, especially if that was done by a man half mad with arousal and fueled by alcohol. She looked over at the man responsible for her clothing’s sorry looking state and smiled, feeling flustered again as she looked upon his naked form as he lay on his back, the sheets riding low on his hips, barely covering the part of him that she had become intimately familiar with the night before. 

She tore her eyes away from that area, lest she make a problem for herself and let her eyes wonder up his body again, past the soft trail of hair and further on to gaze upon the porcelain skinned torso and smooth, hairless chest, the long neck and soft but angular features of his face. His eyes, although closed at this moment, she remembered were dark as ebony and made her shiver when he looked at her, one eye currently covered by some of his silken, feathery black and blonde hair as he slept with his head to the side and one arm slung over his hips and the other behind his head. Yes, he was stunningly beautiful bordering on feminine but he proved to her last night, that he was anything but. It seemed that her body agreed with her and this thought, if the sudden sharp twinge of pain between her legs, was anything to go by.

Keerah pulled her eyes from the man on the bed in all of his beautiful glory and let her eyes move to her note on the side table, that she had written not too long ago and bit her lip, still feeling bad that she was leaving before he woke up but she had to get to work. It was her first day at her new job as a make-up artist for a band called The GazettE. They were a band that she had never heard off before but apparently they were big here in Asia and also in areas of the America’s and Europe but she herself wasn’t familiar and she figured she didn’t need to be to work for them. She had already been told what make-up style they preferred and it was one she was extremely talented with. 

She had moved to Japan a year ago, after finishing cosmetology school. She had always wanted to move here and each time she holidayed to the country, she never wanted to go home again. So that had been the plan that she had made for herself and she had followed through. Her previous job was working for the band Versailles and she was still good friends with all of the guys from there, she had even met their previous vocalist Kamijo, when Hizaki had asked her to help his friend as Kamijo’s normal artist had suddenly caught sick right before a live and he was in a bind. She had gone to the venue and had done his and his groups make-up and had gotten to know him decently over the course of the job as it had been pretty complex and he had been a sweetheart honestly. 

Shaking her thoughts from her mind, Keerah looked at her watch and cursed softly, she needed to leave now if she meant to get home, showered, dressed and into work on time. She was due to meet her new employers today and get to know each of them, while she shadowed their current make-up artist Akane, who was giving up the job due to pregnancy and becoming a stay at home mother for the foreseeable future. She was already friends with Akane as she had met her on multiple occasions, due to her freelancing and offering her service to other’s when her band was in downtime. They had became fast friends and it was actually Akane that had told her about The GazettE and the fact that she was leaving their employ and that she should apply. She had and she had been given the position, after a pretty grueling test and interview with their hiring people. 

She took one last look at her explanatory note and then turned on her heel and left the hotel room, closing the door behind her with a soft click so as not to wake it’s only other occupant. As she walked down the hallway of the hotel, towards the elevators that would take her to the lobby, she replayed last night’s event’s in her head. She still couldn’t believe that she had ended up having a one night stand! It had been her very first one and she had enjoyed it but she wouldn’t be rushing to have another one though. She could at least scratch something else of her bucket list and it had been very sexy indeed. 

She blushed as her memories assaulted and drew her in, as she stepped into the elevator. It really had been a sexy and heated night. Yuu had been so much more than she had been expecting, in fact, it should be criminal, just how much the man had been a beast in bed and she had loved every minute of it. His sexual prowess had matched his personality, as he had been mysterious with his personal brand of imagery and the intensity of a tsunami. He had carried himself with an air of danger also and it had made her wet just catching a glance of him from across the hotel bar. She let her mind cast back to replay the scene as she stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the entrance, to step out onto the street, hailing a cab not too long after. 

Keerah sighed as she stared into her glass of vodka and orange, taking a sip as she thought about her dating fails, since she had come to Japan. So far none had worked out. The only reason she was even in this hotel bar was because it was supposed to be where her date was going to meet her. That had been two hours ago and she knew she’d been stood up but rather than just leave, she figured she might as well have a couple of drinks and unwind. She didn’t have a problem drinking in a bar by herself, she liked her own company, just as much as she liked that of other’s. She took a sip and lazily looked over in the direction of the doors to the bar and felt her breath hitch as she watched the man that was walking in. To her, he was the definition of tall, dark and handsome. 

As she watched him walk, she noticed that he moved with a grace and air that wasn’t often seen in most these days. He was absolutely mindblowingly beautiful, from his sleek black boots, to his perfectly styled black and blonde hair. From here she could tell that he was about five feet eight and he clearly cared about his image. He was dressed in a woolen thigh length coat, that had leather lapels and an upturned collar that was made of the wool as well. As the coat was open, she could see that he wore a simple black button down shirt that he had left open at the top. Letting her eyes wonder further down as she bit her lip unconsciously, she seen that he was wearing a leather belt with a large silver buckle, that was being used to keep his black pants in place around his hips. As he walked, he seemed to move silently, as he took a place at the bar, about five chairs away from her and motioned politely for the bartender. 

Keerah watched from the corner of her eye as he ordered his drink and from here she was able to tell that the shadows around his eyes had not been from the lighting in the bar but that he had actually smoked out his eyes with eye shadow and eyeliner. She was weak for a guy that wasn’t afraid to wear make-up and she had to applaud him on his execution of the look, it was sexy on him and made him a hundred percent hotter in her eyes. 

As she covertly, or so she thought, continued to check him out the bartender brought him his drink and he took a long, slow sip of the beverage and then allowed his eyes to slide over to her, giving her a knowing look. She blushed hard and cast her eyes towards the bar top and her drink resting on the black and white coaster. Shit, she thought she’d been subtle with her eyeing of him but apparently that hadn’t been the case and she felt mortified that she had been caught ogling him. With a breath she lifted her glass to her lips and took a strong swig, she wasn’t good in these situations, never had been and now she had made a fool of herself. Or, again, so she thought until a scent of sandalwood and brisk vanilla hit her nose as the air beside her was disturbed. She startled and looked to her left and let out a squeak of surprise as the man had moved and was now sitting beside her. He smirked and took a drink from his glass and then spoke teasingly. 

‘You know, it’s very rude to stare miss.’ 

‘I wasn’t, well I mean, I just happened to look in your direction is all and you happened to catch me as I did so.’ Keerah replied, her voice stuttered and full of embarrassment, making the man chuckle lightly and she cut a glare toward him. 

‘Yes, you just happened to look in my direction when I stepped through those doors and just happened to keep watching me until I sat down and then you just happened to hide in your drink when you were found out. Mhmm, that’s believable. I’m Yuu, Shiroyama Yuu and you are?’ The man, now known as Yuu introduced himself, holding out his hand. Keerah looked at him disbelievingly before she managed to make a coherent reply, he had known the whole time!? Oh lord above. 

‘Keerah. Morrigan Keerah. Pleased to meet you Shiroyama-sama.’ Keerah spoke, taking the hand that he still held out in offering and shook it lightly. 

‘Interesting name you have there Morrigan-kun. So, what has you sitting at this bar all alone and drinking by yourself?’ His voice was deep, level and soft and it honestly gave her a chill down her spine, it sounded that sinful. Surely, it should be illegal for someone to sound the way he did? 

‘Um, dating fail actually. He stood me up. But what about you? Why are you here, dressed so wonderfully?’ Keerah answered as well as asking a question of her own. 

‘Ah, it appears that we are in a similar scenario as one another, only my date did show up, although I really wish she hadn’t. Awful woman, very arrogant and full of herself, I didn’t approve. However, I couldn’t be rude so I had dinner with her, then sent her on her way. I definitely needed a drink after that ordeal, so here I am.’ He replied with a shudder and a head shake, making Keerah laugh at his reaction. 

‘Well, I am indeed sorry to hear that. I propose we drown our sorrows together and enjoy what’s left of our terrible nights.’ Keerah said, raising her glass towards him, smiling when he clinked his against hers and responded. 

‘I’ll drink to that! So, seeing as we’re sharing our mutual sorrows, how about we share a little about ourselves, seems only right If we’re going to share the evening together. So, I’ll ask a question, you answer, then you ask one and I answer and we’ll go like that, sound fair?’ He asked drinking from his glass then seeing that they were both almost out, asked the bartender to refill both and to open a tab for them. 

‘Alright then, I don’t see any reason not too. Sounds fun. Let’s do it.’ Keerah agreed, smiling as she did so. 

‘Fair enough but first, lets go over there to the booth, it’ll be more comfortable.’ 

Within moments found them sitting across from one another, half finished drinks in hand and fresh ones already placed on the table. Keerah sighed in pleasure as she finally sat in a comfortable seat. The bar stools were ok, but not exactly built to be sat in for hours. She watched as Yuu smiled at her and then took off his coat, setting it to his side. 

‘So, Keerah, you’re obviously not Asian so where are you from?’ He asked, sipping from his glass. 

‘I am actually from England, London to be exact. I moved here about a year or so ago now, to work in make-up for stage performances and for musicians etcetera and also because I love the country and the culture.’ She replied easily. 

‘Oh wow, you are a long way from home aren’t you? But that’s pretty cool, you’ll have to tell me all about it, I visited London once, for work and it was definitely interesting, I would go back if given the chance.’ Yuu replied, his eyes widening slightly as he registered what she had said. 

‘It is pretty, if a bit crowded and loud but It’s the homeland so I gotta love it. Now, my turn to ask you a question. What do you do for work? Seeing as you mentioned going to London once for your job.’ 

‘Ah, well, I work in the music industry and London is a music hub so I and a few of my colleagues had to go for that.’ He replied, his words vague and his tone evasive. Something that made Keerah question it’s truth but she let it slide, he didn’t have to share intimate details of his life with her or the ins and outs of his career. 

‘But anyway, you mentioned you came here for make-up, does that mean you are an artist?’He asked, taking a long drink of his alcohol, draining the first glass, which he set aside and pulled the full one towards him. 

‘Global Cosmetologist actually, which includes more than just make-up but for intents and purposes, yes, I am a make-up artist.’ Keerah replied, following his lead and draining her glass before pulling her fresh one towards her.

‘What on earth is a global cosmetologist?’ Yuu asked her completely baffled by the term. 

‘Hey! No fair, you already asked your question, it’s my turn!’ Keerah whined in faux upset, even going so far as to pout. 

Yuu laughed richly at her antics and then nodded towards her. 

‘Ok, I violated my own rules, so now you can ask me two questions before I ask another. Sound fair?’ 

‘I approve of this adjustment to the game rules.’ Keerah replied with a giggle, brushing her long hair over her shoulder and then asked her next question. 

‘Where did you learn to do your make-up? It is very well done tonight.’

‘Oh? Thank you. I have picked up a few things over the years. My job sometimes requires make-up, so I learned a lot from various artists that have worked on me.’ 

‘Interesting. Well, you certainly suit it. So, next question, how is someone like you single? I mean, look at you, you’re to die for. Not to be too forward.’ Keerah said, a light blush staining her cheeks. 

‘I am going to take that as the compliment it was. As for why? Honestly, I think it’s because I work too much and I haven’t had a lot of free time to actively date or pursue a relationship.’ Yuu replied taking a drink from his glass, then continued. 

‘My turn. Same question for you, why are you single? Men should be tripping over themselves, to get a hold of you.’ His look was hot, as he deliberately ran his eyes up and down her form. Even though the look was hot, it was a look of appreciation and not sleazy in the slightest.

‘Like what you see there?’ Keerah said with a laugh then continued to answer his question. ‘Honestly? I think it’s because I’m too intense. I’m pretty independent and I am very much the type of woman who doesn’t need a man. So, if I’m with you or loving you, it’s because I can, not because I need too. And for some reason, not a lot of men take too kindly to that.’ 

‘Yes, I do. Then you are looking in all the wrong places for men. No offense meant of course but you are from my viewpoint.’ Yuu answered her first question shamelessly and then smoothly lead into his observation, feeling a small trill of pleasure go through him, when he noticed Keerah blush daintily again. 

‘How do you figure?’ Keerah asked with a small smile, as she took another drink, trying to hide her slight embarrassment.

‘Well, a true man is not going to shy away from a strong and fierce woman. If anything he’d pursue her. Because when the chips are down, in my opinion, its the woman that can hold her own and isn’t afraid to get her hands dirty, that you want by your side. Not a shrinking violet.’ Yuu answered seriously, nodding to the bartender, that they wanted another round. 

‘So, does that mean you’re the type of man that you’ve just described?’ Keerah asked, just to find Yuu’s eyes leveled at hers as he smirked. 

‘I counted three questions from you in there. So now? I get three before you ask me anymore. But I will answer that last one. Yes, I am that type of man.’

‘No way! That wasn’t three!’ Keerah said laughing disbelievingly. 

‘Three it was. Your first was ‘Like what you see there?’. The second was ‘How do you figure?’ and the third was the one you just asked. See? Three. All of which I answered for you, so now I have three. Rules are rules.’ He said with a cheeky smirk, as he finished his glass. 

‘You pedantic little...fine, fine. Rules are rules, you’re right. Proceed.’ Keerah said, with a flippant wave of her hand, finishing her drink as well. This was actually really fun, if a little annoying but fun all the same. 

‘What is your type? When it comes to a partner that is, I’m curious and I’ll share mine too, if you want to know.’

‘Hmm...looks wise in a male? Definitely you. You’re actually a perfect representation of my type, when it comes to looks in men.’ Keerah answered, feeling a flash of victory as she seen Yuu blush this time. Yes, finally, she wasn’t the only one blushing up a storm. ‘Personality wise? Someone who is level headed and mature. Someone who has a good hold on their finances, like I do and is smart when it comes to purchases and such. I like someone, that can be just as serious, as he or she, can be ridiculous. Someone I can have fun with but who I also know I can go too if I need help with anything that I am not sure about. Physically? They definitely have to have a high sex drive because honestly, I’m a little bit like a nympho when it comes to that.’ 

‘Fair. Fair. You said he or she, just now, does that mean you’re bisexual?’ Yuu asked, sliding her fresh drink to her, as the bartender had just brought them over. 

‘Yes I am.’ Keerah said cautiously, gratefully accepting the offered alcohol. 

‘Oh ok. My good friend Kouyou is bisexual also and he speaks in that fashion, that’s why I asked. I was curious. I apologise if that caused offense.’ Yuu said, sipping lightly. 

‘It only causes offense, if you turn out to be homophobic.’ Keerah said with a tinkling laugh. 

‘I am certainly not that, I assure you. So, I know this is a terrible question to ask a lady but I need to know before I proceed any further, what age are you Keerah? I can usually place age but I’m stumped with you.’ He asked cautiously as he fiddled with his glass. 

Yuu couldn’t lie, he was feeling a vibe with Keerah and he thought she was feeling it too. He would be lying if he said his thoughts were completely innocent when it came to her. They weren’t, not totally and as their conversation progressed, they were starting to verge into downright naughty territory. He couldn’t help but be turned on by Keerah. Just from their ongoing conversation, he had learned that she was almost everything that he was looking for in a woman, and the very few things that she wasn’t weren’t deal breakers at all. She was basically perfect and he would really like to see if she was just as perfect under her clothes. He knew he should be ashamed of those thoughts but he wasn’t. After all, the type that she described, was exactly who he was, so by her definition, he was perfect for her. But first, he had to find out her age. At this point, it was mainly out of curiosity, he would most likely still want her, even if she was much younger than him. He had a cut off though, anything below twenty six and he was not about that. That was too young, he had no business being with a woman younger than that. He was forty almost and younger that twenty six, he would feel like he was cradle snatching. Not hot. Even twenty six was pushing it, but it was closer to thirties than twenties. If Keerah was younger than that, he would still continue to have an evening with her but then he would leave and not look back. 

‘Oh I don’t care about that, I’m fine with sharing my age. I’m twenty nine, almost thirty actually.’ She replied and picked up her glass again. 

Jackpot. Was the word that almost immediately came to Yuu’s mind. Almost thirty, meaning ten years younger than him, which was not horrible at all. That was very doable, in more ways than one, he thought with humor. 

‘My turn! You got your three questions. So now I have a question.’ Keerah cheered as she set her drink down, startling Yuu from his thoughts at first, then making him laugh. She was quite a fun little thing. 

‘Fire away then.’ He said with a smile. 

‘What did you mean by ‘I need to know before I proceed any further.’ when you asked my age?’ Keerah asked as she gave him a look that was hungry. 

She finally took the time to peruse his form, like he had done hers earlier. The alcohol was starting to loosen her up and making her consider, just what things she could do to this man, that they would both enjoy. He was sexy and mysterious and she found herself really wanting to be under him. He seemed to be just her type too, like scarily close anyway. Like she had said, he was basically perfect. He definitely cared about his financials, because she could see him calculating the cost of their drinks as each round was set down. She knew because he had the same face that she did, and she was doing the same herself, totaling up her half as they went. He wasn’t against having fun, as was proven in the way he had made them converse tonight. He had made it into a game, which she realised was to relax them both and work as a wonderful icebreaker, which avoided the awkwardness of first time conversation. So, smart too. The way he dressed and the way he handled himself, spoke volumes to his maturity level. As for the high sex drive part? She would really like to find that out tonight, through physical means, not verbal. But how could she convince him to go to bed with her though? She was brought from her thoughts, as Yuu spoke to her. His words taking the breath straight from her when she registered his offer. 

‘Well, if I’m honest, I would really like to buy a room here for the night and take you to bed, if you are so inclined as to permit me to do so. I think we have some serious and mutual chemistry, so I would really like to see where that will lead tonight.’ 

‘And if I say no?’ Keerah whispered as she leaned forward over the small table. 

‘Then we will finish our evening, whenever that may be and I will make sure to get you home safely and leave you be. Also, you violated the rules again, that was two questions.’ He replied, his voice dropping down into a sinful tone, that had Keerah shivering as he also leaned in, bringing their faces closer together. 

‘Fuck the game. Take me to bed Yuu.’ Keerah said brazenly, another shudder running through her when his already gorgeously dark eyes, darkened further. She had woken the sleeping dragon but to what end? She didn’t know but she sure as hell wanted to find out.

‘Gladly Keerah.’ He then stood up quickly and grabbed her up from the table and after he had picked up his jacket and, she hers, they walked over to the bar and settled their tab.

It wasn’t long before they were striding from the bar and over to the check-in desk. It took a little bit to get booked in but eventually they had paid and the receptionist was handing over their room key, telling them that she hoped they enjoyed their stay. With a quick and polite ‘thank you’ Yuu was leading them again and soon they were stepping into the elevator. It didn’t take long for them to get to their floor and before they knew it, they were stepping into a long hallway, that was decorated in grays and whites. 

After a few minutes of searching, they finally found their room, which was at the very back of the hallway, it’s number plate reading 1334. Yuu wasted no time in unlocking the door and pushing it open. He then lead Keerah inside and with a last minute thought, he pulled the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign from the inside of the door and hung it on the handle outside. Once he closed and locked the door again, he turned and found that Keerah had already found the side lamps and had switched them on, bathing the room in soft tones. 

He crossed the short distance to her, noticing that she seemed a little nervous but otherwise relaxed, well maybe he could help chase the nerves away. It might be her first time doing this and it was always nerve wracking. He would know, he had dabbled around with groupies, more than once when he was younger. One night stands were always a little weird but they were an experience. Some of his wildest ‘sexcapades’ had happened during one night stands. HE came out of his thoughts as he reached Keerah and brought his hand up to her face, allowing the other to slide down and rest upon her hip, pleased at the shiver that the small action incited in her. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek for a moment and looked into her eyes, watching for any signs of discomfort, seeing none he smiled and then spoke. 

‘Relax. Let me take the lead tonight. There’s nothing to be scared or ashamed of, in having a one night stand. Just feel and enjoy.’ He then leaned down over her small frame and finally kissed her lips for the first time. 

He was almost groaning when he finally tasted her, he then firmly but carefully, pulled her into his body, with the hand that rested on her hip. She let out a gasp and then a small moan as their bodies connected and Yuu took his chance. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss more, allowing his ardent nature to show itself. It took a few moments of his treatment before she, slightly timidly, reached up and sank her fingers into his hair, as she stood on her tip-toes and pressed herself into him more, the motion forcing his arm to slide around her hips. He let his hand slip down, to caress and grip at her ass gently, his touch teasing and light. Keerah sighed his name out, softly, as she relaxed against him, starting to kiss him with equal fervor. He felt a quiet growl rumble up from his chest as he heard his name on her lips, her accent making it sound all the more potent to his ears. He couldn’t wait to here what she sounded like, when he finally brought her to her peak and then pushed her off the ledge and he would too, multiple times if he could. 

As their kiss progressed and grew in it’s passion and hotness, Yuu removed his hand from her neck and slid it, to join it’s twin on Keerah’s ass. He then gripped under her and hoisted her up, feeling as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and she rubbed against him, moaning quietly as she felt his semi erect member press against her core. He felt as her movements continued, coaxing his body to stand completely firm. He walked them to the king size bed that was in the middle of the room, kicking off his shoes as he went, something that Keerah had done as soon as she got inside the room, surprising Yuu with her actual height. She was only about five feet three. He chased these thoughts away from him as he broke their kiss and placed her on the bed carefully, sliding over her and then kissing her again, getting a little more aggressive this time, as he nipped and bit at her lips. His body surged with need when he heard her voice lift in a loud moan. Oh, so she liked a little pain with her pleasure, just one more thing that made her perfect. He was almost pissed that she wasn’t his beyond tonight. Whoever ended up claiming her for life, would be a very lucky man or woman and he would be envious. Before he moved forward though, he wanted to make sure that this was still something that she wanted to do.

‘Keerah? Are you still sure about this? I just want to make sure. If you want to stop we can.’

‘Do you want to stop Yuu?’ She asked, her breathing heavy.

‘No, I don’t but this isn’t about me, it’s about you.’ He replied.

‘I don’t want to either. I want this, I wouldn’t be here otherwise.’ She said as she reached up and started to kiss him this time, going straight for the kill, her tongue snaking into his mouth as though she was starved and he was ambrosia.

He smiled against her mouth and then his hands begun wondering under her clothes, as the kiss became more forceful, more purposeful, now that both had essentially consented to what they were about to do that night. Keerah felt her secret fears and concerns flee as she let her body take over and enjoy what Yuu was doing to her. She hissed as his hands finally touched her bare breasts under her shirt, she had gone bra less tonight, due to the low cut out, in the back of her shirt. She arched up into him, making him smirk softly, as he left her lips and trailed his own down her jaw to her collarbone and down to her neck were he proceeded to leave nips and licks, pulling more moans from her throat.

Yuu felt as Keerah squirmed against him a little more and whined in the back of her throat as she gripped his head gently, sinking her hands into his satiny soft hair and arched even more against him. Listening to what her body was trying to tell him, Yuu paused in his ministrations and slid his hands down Keerah’s sides, until he reached the hem of her shirt and started his hands back up her body, only this time taking the shirt with him. Once he reached her chest, he pulled her up against him, lifting up her arms and pulled the shirt over her head, catching her hands before she tried to hide herself from his eyes and gently set them at her sides and laid her back down. Once she was comfortable again, he cast his gaze across her upper body and his breath caught, she was stunning underneath her clothes as well, just as he had imagined. From her graceful swan like neck, down to the perfectly shaped swells, that were her peach tipped breasts.

Continuing his perusal, his eyes ran down the soft curves that made up her small waist, to the flares that were her hips and flat stomach. She was ivory skinned and gorgeous, a fact that he informed her off, as his head descended and littered her entire torso with kisses, licks and nips, leaving evidence of his passions as he went. She would be covered in his markings come the morning and he felt as his cock jerked and pulsed even more incessantly at this thought. He hoped to see the evidence of where he had been, on her in the morning.

The very thought was driving him absolutely crazy, he needed this woman, more than he needed to breathe at this moment and it took said breath right from him. With this in mind he kicked things up a notch, and sucked a tightly peaked nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, making her sing for him. He suckled on her for a little longer, before he drew his teeth against her nipple gently before biting down firmly but carefully. He felt her jerk against him and call out his name in surprise, she wasn’t expecting the bite it seemed. He closed his eyes briefly, reveling in the sound of her voice saying his name in arousal, it was honestly one of the hottest sounds that he thought he had ever heard.

As he laved his mouth on her breast he let his hand play with the neglected twin, loving it as she arched against him, bringing her core up to grind against his cock. He cursed softly as he felt his body surge even stronger, she was going to be the death of him. He drove his cock down against her, using his hips as leverage to press her against the bed again, if he didn’t control this little wanton vixen, then he was headed towards an embarrassment, that he hoped never to experience, no if he was going to spill himself anywhere, it was going to be deep inside her little pussy, no where else. This thought however brought him up short, shit he thought, as he realised he didn’t have any condoms, he could keep it quiet and not tell her but that would be a really scummy thing to do, so that wasn’t a choice. He stopped what he was doing for a second, chuckling as she complained about him stopping.

‘Now, now little vixen, we can get right back to it, if you want but you need to know that I don’t have any condoms. I haven’t done this kind of thing in a long time and honestly wasn’t expecting it tonight, so I am not very well prepared. We can stop if you want, I won’t be mad. It’s your body, so that choice is firmly in your hands princess.’ Yuu explained carefully, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against her neck.

‘Oh wow...thank you for telling me that. That was actually really gentlemanly, I appreciate that. It’s ok. We can keep going. I have my own birth control, right here. Here feel.’ Keerah said, taking his hand and running his finger down a section on her left arm, where he could feel a long and hard but flexible ridge, just under the skin. Realising quickly that it was the contraceptive implant that some women chose to use instead of a pill or other things. He hadn’t been with a woman that had used that form but he knew of it. He was brought from his thoughts, when Keerah started to speak again.

‘I can also promise you that I am clean, I never miss a sexual health test, even if I haven’t had sex in a while, which I haven’t. My last one was just a month ago, the same time I got my implant replaced. So unless you aren’t, I think we’ll be fine without a condom.’ Keerah said with a soft giggle.

‘Oh, ok then. Well, I don’t see any reason why we can’t continue. I also never miss and my last wasn’t that long ago either but I just wanted you to have that choice.’ Yuu whispered in her ear, taking his tongue and running it up the shell of it, making her shiver against him again and sigh blissfully.

‘Then what the hell are you waiting for, fuck me already.’ She whispered back saucily, making Yuu growl at her filthy words. Oh yes, he was going to have a lot of fun with this little minx and he would make sure it was a night she wouldn’t soon forget and he would also make sure that she wouldn’t want anyone else inside of her except for him.

With this in mind, he sat up and ran his hands down her body, curling his hands slightly, so that his slightly longer nails scratched down her sensitive flesh, watching in pleasure as her skin broke out in goosebumps and her nipples tightened more than he thought was possible as she twitched uncontrollably. He stopped briefly as his hands landed on the waistband of the tight jeans that she was wearing and it wasn’t long before he had them unbuttoned and unzipped. He then dipped his hands into the pants, pulling them down, along with her underwear.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Soon he had her completely bare before him and he smirked dangerously, as he held the pants and panties out to the side, making sure he caught her attention and then very deliberately dropped them to the floor, when she inhaled sharply, he slipped down her body and spread her legs wide as he nestled in between them. He glanced up at her, feeling eyes on him and sure enough, he found her looking down at him. He smirked again and then cocked his brow quickly before letting his tongue snake out and lick across his bottom lip sexily, feeling prideful when she bit down on her lip so hard, that he was sure she almost drew blood.

Feeling he had teased her enough, he slid his tongue out again and with a very deliberate motion, licked her slit from top to bottom, once, twice before spreading her and latching onto her clit which was already swollen from her arousal. Normally he would tease more than this but he wanted her really worked up and quickly at that. He soon set a brutal pace with his tongue and it didn’t take him long before he had her breathless and panting, her hips rising and falling erratically. As much as he enjoyed watching her slowly come undone, the bucking was making it hard from him to do what he was doing, so he took one of his arms and held it across her hips applying pressure to hold her in place as he worked her nub into a frenzy of sensitivity.

He was sure that she was getting close but his cock was becoming more and more incessant, to the point that it was getting incredibly painful for him. He needed her and soon but not before she came for him for the first time. So with this in mind, he took his free hand and slid a finger inside her tight sheath, moaning softly when he felt how tight and sopping wet that she was. He worked her slowly at first, allowing her to get used to the sudden intrusion but soon he had started up an equally brutal pace with his finger, driving it in and out of her with fast and deep motions, adding in a second finger and it wasn’t long until she was moaning his name loudly in between her gasps of pleasure.  
Feeling the tell-tale twitch of her walls around his fingers, Yuu sped his tongue and fingers up even more, she was close, almost, almost, he could feel her body getting ready to release. He smiled darkly at this and with one last powerful lick then a suck, she was shattering for him, singing his name like some kind of beautiful song bird, her walls contracting strongly, making him groan loudly as he imagined just how she was going to feel around his cock.

He moved away from her then, slipping off the bed to stand at the side and simply take in the picture she made, laying there spread across his bed, her orchid shaded locks, surrounding her head like a halo as her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to control her breathing. It was so sexual and raw to Yuu, that it would be easy to mistake her for some sort of nymph and he was loving every second of it. His thoughts were interrupted though by his cock giving yet another angry pulse, reminding him that he still needed to introduce her to the main event, now that they were done with the warm up.

He pinched her nipple harshly to get her attention, as it appeared that she was ready to nod off, a fact that Yuu was honestly really quite proud of. But letting her sleep wasn’t an option, he swore to himself secretly, that he would give her a night to remember. 

Once he had her undivided attention, he then started to slowly unbutton his shirt, to begin undressing himself, which he would make another show out of. It wasn’t long until he had the shirt completely unbuttoned, leaving his bare torso to peak through the opening that was created and brought his hands to his mouth. Taking the fingers that he had used to pleasure her with, into his mouth, sucked them, bringing them out again to lick them sexily, looking at Keerah with the one eye that wasn’t covered with his hair that had fallen into the other when he got up, loving when he saw her press her thighs together tightly and biting that damnable lip of hers again. With one last long lick of his fingers, he let those same fingers run down his chin, neck and chest and on down, splaying the rest of his fingers across his stomach. He continued to move it down, until he was running it down his crotch and then back up, this time, taking his shirt from his shoulders and letting it flutter to the floor and feeling victorious when he heard Keerah’s accidental moan of need. Her navy eyes expressed just what he did to her. He smirked, then placed his hands on his waistband, unzipping and unbuttoning his own pants and letting them slide down his hips, to pool on the floor at his feet, he hadn’t worn underwear today, something that had made Keerah groan.

Once he was bare to her gaze, he watched with pleasure, as she gasped sharply, her eyes running down his body appreciatively, getting stuck at his jutting cock, standing proudly from it’s bed of dark hair. He smiled and stroked himself slowly a few times, giving her just a little show, his pride for his form swelling in his chest. He made it a point to keep himself in shape, as it helped greatly when they toured. It helped him maintain the stamina needed to keep up with all the traveling. He was also very aware that he was endowed, well above the average. He’d had shocked looks from women, scared looks, aroused looks but nothing quite compared to watching as Keerah’s eyes darkened from their navy colour to almost black, with her arousal as she looked up at him, a fierce look in those very eyes.

‘If you don’t get over here right now, I may just die without you.’ She said, her voice strangled with her feelings, making Yuu shudder viciously.

‘As you wish princess.’ He replied and then pounced, pushing her down against the bed, pulling a deep moan from the recesses of her chest.

Yuu pressed his lips to hers strongly, biting down on her bottom lip none to gently, the motion making her gasp, giving him the in he needed to start a war between their tongues. He growled deeply as he palmed his cock and pressed it against Keerah’s entrance, rubbing the head up and down her slit, lubing himself up with her plentiful juices, then he nestled at her entrance again, giving her no warning before he slammed into her brutally.

Keerah let out a short, pleasure filled scream and spread her legs as wide as she could and pushing up against him, making him slide in balls deep, an action that made him curse out loud. Dammit, she felt so fucking good, even more so than he had imagined and he wanted to cum right then and there but stopped himself. He looked down at her and with a quick ‘hold on’ as her only warning, he gripped the headboard, leveraging himself and making her curl into him slightly, he then started a fast and pounding pace, that had her screaming in minutes.

He smirked to himself, realising that he had perfectly positioned himself so that he was hitting her g-spot dead on. Good, that was better than he could have expected, now he just had to make sure he left her hurting, in a good way, come the morning. Keeping this goal in mind, he sped up and slammed into her, getting harder and faster with each thrust until her voice started to blow out from her cries. Hearing this, Yuu decided that it was time to stop playing and to bring them both to their ends. As he continued to drill her body with his own, he let out a masculine yell as he felt her sharp nails dig in and drag down his back, fuck, he hadn’t expected that to feel quite as good as it did. He found himself almost wanting her to draw blood, so that he had lasting marks from her, as proof of her enjoyment of what he did to her.

As he kept thrusting into her brutally, he felt his cock twitch and his balls tighten, shit he was too close, he had to get her to cum first, he refused to do so before her. Holding onto this resolve, he took one hand from the headboard and snaked it between their bodies, finding her clit easily and started to rub it in circular motions applying gradual pressure until her head was thrashing from side to side and her walls started to twitch incessantly. He angled himself, readjusting them slightly so that he was pounding into her deeper and after this adjustment, it, combined with his assault on her clit, had her utterly shattering under him and with a scream of his name, she came and came hard.

The intensity of her orgasm and her walls strangling his cock, mixed with the fact that she just screamed his name, had Yuu tumbling over the edge with her and with a curse, his voice harsh and husky with his pleasure, he felt as his cock pulsed painfully and he came, his masculine juices, emptying into her so strongly, that some of it fell back and dripped out onto the sheets beneath them. He shuddered above her, as his strength left him and he lost his grip on the headboard and collapsed on top of Keerah, still managing to be mindful enough, to not let all of his weight fall onto the tiny woman beneath him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He was dumbstruck for a moment, as he laid there with Keerah, as both tried to catch their stolen breath. He had never had an orgasm quite so powerful, as the one that this woman had just given him and he was shook with this information, not quite sure what to do with it. He was brought from his musings at Keerah’s whispered ‘wow’ which made him smile like a Cheshire cat, well that was certainly an ego stroke, if ever he heard one.

‘Did I please you princess? Because if not, give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready to try again, even if it means neither of us sleep tonight.’ He said, his tone seductive once more.  
‘Oh no dear sir, you did more than please me. I can’t feel my legs, or much of my body for that matter. That was..amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever had sex like that before, no, I definitely know I never have.’ Keerah replied giggling giddily.

‘Well then! I’m happy that I could give you one of the best experiences of your life. It was pretty damn magical for me to.’ Yuu replied with a chuckle as he gently rolled off Keerah’s body and then the bed. 

He pulled off the comforter from the bed and tossed it onto the floor, well, the hotel staff weren’t going to be pleased with that when they came to collect the laundry but it couldn’t be helped. Sometimes these things just happen. Once he had gotten rid of the comforter, he then switched of the table lamps and got back on the bed, shifting Keerah about, so that she was under the sheets that still covered the bed and then he slid under them himself. Once settled, he pulled her into him, smiling when she came easily and with little resistance. She squirmed around a little until she got comfortable, her arm slung over his waist and her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested the other, over her arm that was around him. 

‘Are you feeling ok? I wasn’t too rough with you was I?’ Yuu asked as he closed his eyes. 

‘I’m more than ok.’ Keerah replied with a giggle. ‘And no, I like things a little rough, I really enjoyed that.’

‘Mmm...good, I’m glad you’re pleased. I like things rough too but hurting you was still a concern.’

‘I appreciate your concern. You don’t find that much anymore.’ 

‘That’s a shame, you should always take into consideration your partner in situations like these.’ He replied, stifling a yawn. Between the alcohol and their vigorous activities, Yuu could feel the beautiful pull of sleep. 

‘Yuu...go to sleep. If you keep talking, I may just find myself, allowing myself to fall in love with you. You’re too perfect.’ Keerah replied tiredly, making Yuu chuckle at her words.

‘I can’t see a problem with that honestly. But fine, I’m tired anyway. Goodnight princess.’ He answered, placing a sweet kiss to her hair. 

‘Don’t open that can of worms! Goodnight sweetness.’ Keerah answered, her voice barely loud enough to hear, as she got pulled under to sleep but not before she kissed his neck and snuggled into him more. 

Yuu smiled silently as he opened one eye to look at the woman on his chest. She really was perfect for him, it’s just a shame that after tonight, they’d probably never see each other again. But even if that was the case, at least he’d have the memory. Even though he had always hoped he would never have the bittersweet remembrance of ‘the one that got away.’ It couldn’t be helped though. They both had lives outside of this room and this night. Lives that both needed to return to, come mornings light. Yeah, it was bittersweet indeed but he had enjoyed her, while he’d had her at least. 

It was with these thoughts that Yuu found himself falling into a restful and dreamless slumber, his perfect partner at his side, resting just as peacefully. Tomorrow was a new day and he would need to get his shit together, if he wanted to be worth anything to his colleagues and friends.

Keerah came out of her reverie, to realise that she was standing in front of the venue that her new employers were in. She had no idea how she had gotten home safely, gotten showered and dressed or how she came to be where she was. Wow, that had been stupid of her, to allow herself to get so wrapped up in her memories of her dark seductor. Last night had really been something for sure and it had left it’s mark on her. Both literally and figuratively, if the mark on her neck, that she had had to cover, with a stylish and gauzy scarf, was anything to go by. With a sigh, she stepped inside the building, seeing a red haired, pregnant woman, standing. Looking as though she was waiting for someone, it wasn’t until Keerah got closer that she realised that is was Akane. 

‘Good morning Akane-kun! How are you this morning?’ Keerah called out as she rushed over to the other woman. She watched as Akane startled and looked in her direction, a look of relief on her face. 

‘Oh! Keerah-kun! There you are! I was getting worried that you were going to be late! Aoi-sama, one of the guitarist’s for this band was also almost late. I was getting ready to have my baby early, the stress was so heavy!’ Akane replied as she grabbed Keerah by the arm and hustled her across the floor and into the backstage area, were she assumed she would be meeting the band. 

‘I’m sorry Akane-kun, I didn’t mean to worry you! I would have been here earlier, except the traffic was awful.’ Keerah apologised as she hurried to follow the other woman.

‘Mmm...that’s what Aoi-sama, said as well. The rest of us must have missed it then.’ Akane answered. 

‘Lucky for all of you then because it was bad for sure.’ 

It wasn’t long until Akane had stopped them in front of a door that simply read ‘Green Room’ and then she turned to Keerah. 

‘Ok, so the band is just in here and we’re going to get the introductions out of the way. There are five guys and each has their own make-up artist. You are the one that’s replacing me, so you’ll be taking care of Aoi-sama. He’s a little cold and grumpy at first but once he warms up to you, he is sweet and charming. Just don’t get discouraged by his first impressions because he is a rare case were first impressions don’t actually matter.’ 

‘Thanks for the heads up Akane, I appreciate that. I’m sure we’ll get on fine, once we get used to each other.’ Keerah answered, placing a soothing hand on her friends shoulder. She really needed to relax, otherwise she would have her baby early.

‘Yes. Yes, I’m sure you’re right. Ok, lets go.’ Akane replied as she opened the door and motioned for Keerah to join her. 

As they stepped into the room, Keerah glanced around and see four pairs of eyes turn towards her. The fifth person in the room, currently had a newspaper in front of their face and a coffee cup in hand. As she perused the faces before her, she was instantly hit with just how attractive each man was. There was a shorter man, with blonde and brown hair who smiled at her beautifully and gave her a nod. Beside him was a taller man with shorter blonde hair, which was teased and pulled into a spikier style and he appeared to have a strip of fabric around his nose, which she thought was a little weird but didn’t think to much of it as he threw her a peace sign with his hand. She nodded to him in acknowledgment before her eyes landed on the third man. Instantly she knew she would like him, he had an air of sweetheart about him and he wore his chocolate hair in a softer, spiked style and he smiled at her brightly and gave a little wave to her. She smiled in return and waved back. The fourth man had long brown hair and had earphones in but waved at her and gave her the thumbs up. She nodded in acknowledgment and then turned to Akane. 

‘Ok, listen up everyone, now that you’ve had a good look at her. Let me introduce to you Morrigan Keerah. She’s my replacement for Aoi-sama.’ 

As Akane finished speaking, there was the sound of a disposable coffee cup hitting the tiled floor and the rustling of a newspaper, as it also fluttered to the floor. Keerah startled and looked to the source of the noise, her shock so great that she didn’t notice her grip slipping, which caused her to drop her heavy make-up case, as she locked eyes with none other than Yuu. The first few things that she registered, was her bodies immediate reaction to him. Her blood had started to pump through her veins, as her heart rate sped up and she felt like it was hard to breathe. The next thing was Yuu’s reaction to her as he stood quickly and gaped at her, his shock clear but the tell tale darkening in his eyes, let her know that his lust had began to take hold again as well. The last thing she registered, as he began to walk towards her, was the voice of the shorter man as he spoke to Yuu. 

‘Yuu, man, do you know this chick? What’s going on?’ 

Yuu stopped his advance and cut a deathly glare to the man that spoke, shutting him up instantly. Satisfied with the silence, Yuu continued to stalk over to her. He stopped in front of Akane, excused himself and then grabbed a hold of Keerah’s arm gently but firmly and began to tug at her to follow him. Keerah felt her legs heed him before her brain had caught up and soon she found herself in a smaller room, with her back against a wall and Yuu pressed against her body. 

He didn’t say a word as he swept his head down and planted a firm and deep kiss to her lips. A kiss that Keerah couldn’t help but to reciprocate. Instantly she felt as the arousal slammed into her gut, her mind providing her with flashbacks from last night of him over her and coming inside her. She felt her body give a hard shudder as she bowed against him and moaned loudly into his mouth, the sound muffled slightly due to the kiss, as she sank her fingers into his hair. 

Yuu pressed against her harder, his cock raging between his legs once more, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, taking his other hand and cradling the back of her neck possessively as he deepened the kiss further. He thrust his hips against her experimentally, just to see her reaction and moaned himself when she bucked against him frantically. Shit. He was going to have to take her here and now if this kept up but he was realising that he was really hoping that, that would be the case. He had woken up to an empty bed and her note on the bedside table, feeling surprised that she had even left an explanation as to why she left but he had appreciated it. Alongside her post-script message, telling him that she had, had an amazing night with him, both before and after the sex. 

As he had started to run his hands under her purple satin shirt, feeling the plains of her body and supple skin once more, Keerah seemed to come to her senses with his touch and pulled away from their kiss, with a gasp of air. 

‘Yuu, we, we need to stop. We can’t do this here. We just left a room full of very confused people, who’ll be wondering what the hell is going on.’ 

‘Let them wonder. If any of them knows what’s good for them, they’ll wait until we get back to ask their questions.’ He replied huskily as he started to attack her neck with vigor. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He pulled the scarf away, which revealed the marks that he had left on her porcelain skin. Seeing them brought a primal feeling to his gut, that went straight to between his legs as he remembered how they had gotten there. That had been his handiwork and it turned him on no end. He heard as Keerah cursed softly, her body bowing again as she gave into him once more. She further shocked him, when she literally jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. The unexpected movement, causing him to go off kilter slightly and making him slam her up against the wall, needing it’s leverage to regain his balance, lest they both tumble to the floor. He could already feel her searing wet heat through his jeans, as her core pressed against his hard shaft, that was straining against the material of his pants. He cursed himself, his voice coming out as a growl, as he pushed up the material of the pretty black skirt that she was wearing, thrusting himself against her again. 

Soon, he had made his decision as he continued to thrust, watching and listening to her, as she took everything that he gave her. He slipped one hand between their bodies and although awkward, managed to release himself from his jeans, once again he had chosen to wear nothing under his pants. He then moved Keerahs panties to the side and without warning, slid home with a sigh. Keerah cried out against his shoulder, doing her best to keep her voice down and muffled. He smirked with pride as he began a fast pace, their position making their actions all the more sweeter. It wasn’t long before they were both shuddering against one another as Keerah came hard and fast, biting down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. The pain, mixed with the stranglehold of her walls has Yuu tipping over the edge soon after and with a brutal kiss to her mouth, he released inside her, the pulsing feeling of him, causing Keerah to have another orgasm, although not as powerful or intense as the first. She sagged against him, her breath coming in short, fast pants as she tried to regulate it. Yuu dropped his head against her shoulder, as he also tried to regain control of his faculties and ride out the shaking of his body.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

After a few minutes Keerah could finally speak again. 

‘What the hell was that?’

‘I believe they call it sex princess.’ Yuu replied sarcastically. 

‘Very funny. I mean why did it happen?’ Keerah snipped back, although not in anger. 

‘Just...trying to make you fall in love with me darling.’ He replied, without even realising what he had said until afterward. 

But with it came another realisation, he was telling the truth. He wanted her for his own and not just because they, as was evidenced by their actions last night and just now, had great sex. He actually wanted her mind and heart as much as he wanted her body. Could he even hope for her to feel the same about him? This question and more raced through his head as the silence in the room stretched on. Oh shit, had he blown it? His fears were soon assuaged as she finally answered. 

‘That goes both ways. Love can’t survive if it’s one sided. You’d need to love me too.’ 

‘I think I already do and if I don’t then I soon will.’ He replied before he could stop himself. Fuck. What a stupid fucking thing to say. She probably thought he was crazy now.

‘I think I already do and if I don’t, then I soon will. I couldn’t have said it better, so I used your words instead. They mean the same though.’ Keerah replied timidly, as she let her legs unwrap from his waist and slide to the floor, causing Yuu to slide from her body, as she gave a hiss of loss and adjusted her clothing once more. 

‘Well then. I don’t know how this happened and I don’t know why. But I know I want to find that all out and I can only do that with you. Be mine Keerah?’ Yuu asked as he also righted his own clothing. 

‘Then let’s take a leap of faith. I’ll be yours.’ She answered shyly, a blush filling her face. 

Yuu smiled brightly and pulled her into another deep kiss, whispering thank you against her lips. They stayed in their embrace for a few more moments, until Keerah broke the silence again. 

‘So...What are we going to tell everyone in the other room?’ She asked, feeling dread as Yuu’s face dropped and he cursed. 

‘Fuck! I have no idea. I didn’t think that far ahead.’ 

‘Well...wonderful start to our new relationship. Fuck it. Let’s just go back. If anybody asks anything, we can just tell them it’s a private matter and to stay the hell out of our business. Simple.’ Keerah decided for them as she made her way to the door of the small room, tidying her hair up as she went, making it as neat as possible once more. 

Thankfully, she had brought a straight clip with her, which she had attached to her tank top that was under her shirt. She pulled that out and threw her hair up into a hasty twist and she was presentable again. She stopped at the door and turned to look at her new boyfriend as he tossed his head forward and then back, then ran his fingers through his hair, fluffing it a little. Soon, he was also presentable again and joined her at the door. Both partners took a deep, grounding breath and then opened the door and walked through it, the bang that it created when it shut behind them, sounding like the starting pistol of their new lives together. 

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Aoi approves of this smutty work: 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Shiroyama%20Yuu/b207693d87826d56f3cb1bf99b2fa548_zps3ckhqpy5.gif.html)  
> 


End file.
